Darkness of the mind
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: Halloween Story! Upon waking up in dark with no recollection of how she got there, Clary must face horrors she is not prepared for. Will she succeed? Or will she succumb to the madness of her situation? Rated T for gore and just to be safe Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So...My favourite time of year is around the corner! Halloween is by far the best holiday! Being someone, or Some_thing_ else is just...liberating! Even better when you have an excuse! This idea for the story was inspired from the movies 'Saw' and I couldn't help but write it! even though I haven't updated any of my other stories in awhile...Yeah...Enjoy! **

* * *

"Ow!" Clary groaned as she awoke from her unconsciousness, clutching her head as it pounded. She opened her eyes and more darkness greeted her. "Hello?" She croaked out.

Something was off. She wasn't at home or in the institute. It was too cold to be her home, she would never have fell asleep on the ground. If she fell unconscious at the institute, she was sure Jace wouldn't leave her side...unless they were attacked.

But who would attack them? Her brother was dead, her father was dead, the whole shadow world was working (reluctantly) together to sort out how things were going to be run. What other threat was there?

"Jace?" her voice was hoarse, from lack of use. How long had she been out?

No reply came.

Clary sat up, fighting against the pounding in her head as she propped herself up. The surface below her was solid, uncomfortable and cold. She didn't need to see to know she was on the floor.

As soon as she was in a sitting position, Clary became blinded by bright light. The room didn't light up, in fact it was in front of her like a tv.

The light was too bright, Clary shielded her eyes from the brightness. The pain of the contrast didn't help her pounding head.

"Hello Clarissa, I hope your well." A gruff voice filled the air. Clary tried desperately to pin the voice somewhere, but it was in no way familiar. None the less, she didn't appreciate the ironic greeting. "You may be wondering where you are, and why. Lets just say, I want to test you."

Clary unshielded her eyes, but the light was too painful to look at. Her eyes were too adjusted to the dark. Averting her eyes, Clary noticed something strange about the light. It was incredibly bright, but didn't reveal anything in the darkness. Not even the ground.

"In the room you are currently in, you will find four horrors. The reason you will want to face these horrors is because each protects a key and something extra. Why do you need a key you might be wondering," _No, I'm wondering what's going on! _"Simple. You may be unaware, many aren't very observant upon waking up like you, that there are two chains with shackles tying you to the centre of the room. The chains are of unequal length, so you will have to obtain the keys in the order of shortest chain to longest. Good luck Clarissa...And don't lose yourself."

The light disappeared, leaving Clary in the dark once again. She moved her hands, and sure enough, there was a sound of chains and she realised she could feel a tight pressure on her wrists and ankles.

Carefully, Clary attempted to rise herself to her feet, the chains rattling below her. Clary reached out a hand to where the light had been. Empty air met her hands.

_Did Magnus bring me here? Who else can create a bright light like that without a physical source?_

Clary felt around her waist, her hands were starting to shake with the cold temperature. She wasn't entirely sure on what she was even wearing, just a quick touch informed her she was wearing a thin t-shirt and yoga pants which had pockets. She was hoping she had her stele, but everything she usually carried with her at all times had been taken away except a witchlight. Glad for some resource, Clary squeezed the stone in her palm, feeling slightly disappointed only a dim light erupted from her hand. It wasn't much light, but it didn't hurt her eyes at least. She crouched to the ground and saw the white was pure white. Inspecting further, she saw a bundle of chains, four stretched towards her and four more connected to the floor, the only blemish of the pristine looking floor.

Straightening up, Clary moved the stone around, hoping to glimpse a wall. Darkness met her dim light.

_There has to be a way out, I couldn't have just appeared here! The guy said corners of the room, so there has to be a door. _

Glancing where the chains were, Clary knew that even if she found an exit, she was going nowhere with chains.

_Fine, I'll play your game...how bad can it be?_

* * *

**I know it's short, but I want to have each 'Horror' have its own chapter! So I didn't want to write more into it!**

**Let me know what you think of the idea! I wont be updating until four days before Halloween, lets just say, this is going to be a kind of countdown to the night of horror! **

**If anyone has any ideas for what kind of horror they want Clary to encounter, tell me in a review or Pm me! I'd love to see just how much of your "dark side" you can probe into!**

**Ten days and Horror corner number one will be released! Can't wait! :D**

**Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just an update, this update will be deleted tomorrow...**

**I meant to start updating this story today, but my laptop decided to delete the story and well...I have to rewrite it! So I won't have it up today, but I will have two chapters tomorrow!**

**So I hope you enjoy the story...when I get a part out without my laptop deciding to take it away!**

**Till tomorrow ~Maraudergirl68448**


End file.
